Till Death Do Us Apart
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: But whenever he fell, she comforted him, waited for him, loved him even as he could only wallow in return. He was her strength, her sense of clarity when her mind raced endlessly, when everything seemed to fall apart in her hands. For all of these horrible moments, the two had each other, which made everything worth it. ((A quick look into the long lives of the Lovejoys.))


'Till Death Do Us Apart.

* * *

 _To have and to hold._

For as cold as he could seem to everyone else, Tim was an incredibly affectionate man. He was hugging her constantly, holding her hand, cuddling and caressing her, dipping her into intense kisses to just simply resting his head or hand on her shoulder. Helen indulged him constantly, enjoying every moment to be held in his arms, or to hold him close as they kissed or cuddles or simply doted on each other.

 _From this day forward._

The house smelled new, the carpets were so fresh, everything shined so brightly and was so perfect and the two slowly watched it become home. They brought in new furniture, appliances, he brought in his trains, she brought in her flowers. The carpet was stained from dropped pies and Jessica's paint, Helen accidentally dented the washing machine more than twice, things began creaking and dusty, faded and outdated. But oh, how they loved it. Their house was everything, it was every moment and step of their marriage, of their family, of them just together.

 _For better._

Helen enjoyed a comfortable life, with a rewarding status in town. The women flocked towards her, she was able to snoop and peek at nearly every development and she was a simple housewife. In turn, Lovejoy was happy with her constant, supporting presence, to spend his life with someone who was truly his best friend. He saw her laugh, her smiles, all the little things that made her tick and so did she. Everything was so perfect, together.

 _For worse._

However, they had been through bumps, heavy waves that rocked their little boat, seen the worst.

She saw him ponder and wonder towards his fate with God, the way his natural bitterness and apathy could overtake all of his personality, watched him slowly become sluggish and hopeless from depression; to the point she feared for the safety of his own life. Helen had caught him drinking down painkillers with wine, needing something to numb himself down, from the neverending fog of his internal demons.

Helen distracted herself endlessly, with gossiping and superficial worries, the problems of others, to cooking too much food and cleaning far too often; until the slightest pin dropped and she found herself having a panic attack over nothing, yet everything all at once. She was always so anxious, always jumping to the worst thoughts, beating herself down at every moment she thought she failed her husband.

But whenever he fell, she comforted him, waited for him, loved him even as he could only wallow in return. He was her strength, her sense of clarity when her mind raced endlessly, when everything seemed to fall apart in her hands. For all of these horrible moments, the two had each other, which made everything worth it.

 _For richer._

Helen was not a greedy person and of course, she married him because she loved him; but the payment of his job was a small reason why she said yes. The house was huge, she got to have beautiful furniture and clothes, and still have more for everything they really needed. Tim splurged on her constantly, though she was only second place in terms of that; it was always the trains.

 _For poorer._

When Jessica was born, there was a complication; she was born a month earlier then she was supposed to. For nearly two weeks, Jessica had to be closely monitored in the hospital, which their insurance didn't exactly covered. The bills began to grow quickly, though they both accepted it, only for their little girl to have a better chance at life. Even with his money, it was a hard squeeze for the house for a few months, especially as Helen was constantly buying diapers and baby food.

At one point, something Helen would never forget, Tim _even sold his own trains_ to help pay the bills. It was such an act of selfless love, of fatherly duty, she practically broke down crying at the sight.

While the two had never struggled that much in money in the years to come, Helen was always blessed they had went through that patch; it was God's way of showing them they could survive anything.

 _In sickness and health._

Tim grew quite ill during his later years of life, though she was never quite sure why. He was always quite the strong man and while some of his... behaviors were quite unhealthy, he never completely became weak to his vices. He was often in trips in the hospital, being examined and taken care of, as his breath slowly grew unstable and his ability to move began to fail him.

She knew her own health was declining as well, her eyes failing her mostly. But still, she always tried to care for him, even on his stubborn insistence he was fine. Oh, even on his weakest, painful days, she still saw the image of the young man she fell in love with. Helen knew God was to come for the both of them soon, but for once, she pushed her fears away; to enjoy the tranquil moments with him now.

 _Until death do us apart._

 _"I do."_

 _"I do."_

 _With that, the two kissed. She melted into his arms, the cheers of her family disappearing as she focused solely on her husband, on the glorious moment of becoming his wife. Lovejoy nearly cried once they parted their kiss and he stared at her, smiling so cheerfully in her beautiful dress, thankful to be blessed with her hand in marriage._

Their last kiss was on his deathbed, slow and quiet, simple and sweet. He gave a true, rare smile towards her and held her hand, where she didn't let go until the last of life dripped away from his grasp and became limp. Helen cried in grief, but even more, she cried out of love, out of thankfulness, for a full happy life.

She passed away, only a few years later, surrounded by her loving daughter and her grown grandchildren, though she never shed a tear herself.

Upon reaching the light, the first thing she did was kiss those lips one more time, the two of them forever reunited in Heaven.

* * *

authors note starts here! :3

Me, a teenager: YO DID ANYBODY SEE THAT NEW SIMPSONS EPISODE

This was actually a prompt sent by my best friend in the whole wide world, Tin! They're so perfect and dragged me into Simpsons Hell. ((Or should I say, I've always been obsessed with it but after they got into it, they finally got me to scream out to the world how much I LOVE it))

One of our shared favorite characters are Tim and Helen Lovejoy! They're just such an interesting pair, I really think the two contrast each other perfectly, in terms of personality, appearance, beliefs and so on! Yet, they're so perfect with each other, I don't doubt their love for a second! I'll probably be writing more fics about them, I love this edgy depressed priest and his gossip bird wife

If you liked this, please leave a review if you want, it really inspires me to write more! And if you favorite this, you're promoted, go home, take my keys and fuck my wife

Have a great day/night! =^w^=s


End file.
